Working Extra
by TheLastSnow
Summary: Waiting for Alec to come back from the institute, Magnus looks for a way to kill some time. Boy, does he get more than he bargained for - not that he's complaining, of course.


**A/N:** Hey there! Life's been hectic and writing block is a headache and so I'm trying to slowly get back into writing more stuff. That's the main reason for the shortness of this one shot - this must be the shortest thing I've ever written. This is an AU that doesn't fit into any specific time frame of the canon plot. This one shot is thanks to my best friend that was randomly trying to cheer me up one day and telling me to imagine how absurd would a thing like this be if it happened in canon. Obviously my mind spiraled on from there - so thanks!

I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes that may appear.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Shadowhunters" or it's origin - "The Mortal Instruments" book series and it's characters.

* * *

Magnus went out to the pandemonium. He had a free night - finally free of his obnoxious clients, and Alexander sadly had to stay late at the institute - catching up on work, he said.

Well, Magnus wasn't one to wallow in his lonesome at home and so he decided to go and check on his club - see how it's doing despite his absence.

Taking his place at his usual spot on the sofa that viewed every aspect of the place, he made himself comfortable and relaxed to the sound of the hammering beat surrounding the club.

Suddenly the music changed into a slow and seductive sounding melody and the colorful harsh spotlights were exchanged in favor of one big but soft spotlight that focused on a stage with poles on it.

Magnus knew what that meant. A performer was gonna take the stage, and by the looks of it probably dance on the pole and strip. He laid back with lazy anticipation, curious to see who will be on the stage. He didn't expect to meet two beautifully familiar hazel eyes.

Magnus sat up in shock at what he saw before him. His boyfriend got up on the stage wearing a dark navy blue dress shirt unbuttoned halfway, revealing his chest and black thight skinny jeans that hugged his legs and most importantly, his ass.

He smirked at the audience - half smugly and half shyly, eyes darting subtly around as if still not really sure what he's supposed to be doing. For a moment Magnus was sure that Alec spotted him but then his gaze moved on past him. Magnus continued on watching transfixed by his mesmerizing boyfriend and his movements.

Alec finished his routine and after a light bow, went off the stage. There was some conversation to be had, Magnus thought to himself, smirking inwardly.

* * *

Magnus sat at the sofa in his loft, nursing a colorful cocktail in his hand.

The silence of the loft was interrupted by the soft clicking sound of the door being opened and closed.

Alec entered the loft with a sheepish smile adorning his lips. "Hey... Sorry about the time, Mags... I lost sense of time with all the paperwork." Alec explained himself, scratching his neck mindlessly. Magnus smiled at his boyfriend.

"It's okay, I understand. You're under a lot of **_pressure_**. Being the head of the institute, it must be a very ** _hard_** task, isn't it?" Magnus asked him while getting closer and circling him. His voice was low and guttural, with a sensual and seductive tint to it.

Alec blinked at him, confused. Magnus smirked and held his shoulders gently but firmly. "You have glitter all over you." He whispered, leaning down toward's Alec's ear.

Alec blushed softly, his eyes widened at the revelation and darted around.

"Relax, darling. I actually really liked what I saw, I wouldn't even mind a replay, for scientific purposes of course." Magnus said calmly and seductively.

A small sly smirk appeared on Alec's face, still slightly flushed although the reason may vary. "Well I guess I could donate my fair share to science and give you an opportunity for a private lesson. A hands on experience, if you will." Alec responded, his voice low and sensual as well, his eyes glistening with a certain spark.

The two of them looked each other in the eyes, deep in their own world, and the night awaiting them was one they'll enjoy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this short one shot!


End file.
